


The Wedding Date (Revenge Edition)

by teatimetaemint



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan makes it better, First Meetings, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minho isn't having the best night, Pre-Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/pseuds/teatimetaemint
Summary: It takes Minho a bit too long to realize he's therevenge date. The ‘I’m still not over my ex, but I’ll be damned if I let him see that, so I need you to come with me and make him jealous’ date. A warning sure would have been nice.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 259
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	The Wedding Date (Revenge Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



It was approximately 30 minutes into the wedding, when Minho realized this wasn’t the regular kind of date. (The only reason it took him that long was because he kept getting distracted by how adorable the flower girl and the ring bearer looked in their matching yellow dresses and flower crowns.)

This was a _revenge_ date. An ‘ _I’m still not over my ex, but I’ll be damned if I let him see that, so I need you to come with me and make him jealous_ ’ date. Which would have been fine. He had no problem helping Jinyoung out with that. He got it. Meeting your ex sucked. And having someone there that made you look like you were _totally fine_ with the break-up and out there enjoying life again definitely helped.

Minho just wished Jinyoung could have informed him of his duties as said date at some point before this ceremony and the following reception. He’d expected free food and drinks, some dancing and the opportunity to judge people’s outfits. Instead he was faced with constant glares from a very pissed off best man and a date that pretty much ignored him, unless said best man was looking in their direction.

So he was maybe feeling just a bit out of place, very done with the evening and more humiliated than he’d like to admit. Or that was what he thought, until The Shouting began and he realized it could get _so much worse_.

To Jinyoung and Yugyeom’s credit, they chose an empty hallway and actually waited until the party started to wind down, the guests with children long gone and everyone but the closest friends and family of the newly-weds starting to leave as well.

Unfortunately they didn’t go as far as choosing a hallway far enough away to make it possible for Minho to avoid overhearing their argument. Or the several other people that were currently in the entrance hall of the building.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Park Jinyoung? Of all the possible opportunities, you chose Wonpil’s wedding to throw your pretty new boy-toy in my face? I can’t fucking believe you!”

Minho wasn’t sure what was more mortifying, the way _every single person in the room_ immediately turned around to look at him, or the fact that he’d just been called a ‘boy-toy’. He wasn’t given time to make up his mind about it though, because almost immediately Jinyoung was shouting back just as angrily.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want! You’re the one who dumped me!”

“And it didn’t even take you a whole month to find a replacement for me, so I guess it was the right choice!”

“Well you wouldn’t even give me a real explanation for why you broke up with me, so I don’t see why I should be waiting around for you, Kim Yugyeom!”

Minho didn’t stick around to listen to the rest of their shouting match. It weren’t just his ears that turned red-hot at that moment. Face undoubtedly a quite unattractive shade of red, he finally unglued his feet from the spot he’d frozen in, the moment the screaming had started, whirled around with as much dignity as he could muster up and headed straight for the set of double doors leading out of the building. He pushed them open, practically flew down the stairs and was about halfway down the cobblestone path, lined with fairy lights and fragrant hydrangea bushes, before he came to an abrupt, stumbling halt.

_His jacket_. His damn jacket was still draped over the back of his chair inside the reception hall.

Allowing himself a few moments to just breathe through the rising anger and embarrassment, he hissed out a particularly vicious curse, before he forced himself to put some order to his racing thoughts.

There was no way he was going back inside right now. This early in spring the evening air still had a little bit of bite to it, but the thought of walking past the people that had overheard the argument he’d just escaped from, made him want to melt into the floor with mortification. And god forbid he actually ran into Jinyoung. The way he was feeling at the moment, there was a distinct possibility he’d just punch him and cause yet another scene.

It was better for everyone involved, if he just took a few minutes to calm down by himself out here. Because as much as he wanted to say _fuck it_ and just go home without that damned jacket – he could always buy a new one – the inside pocket still held his wallet and keys. Which meant he’d have to get it eventually.

But definitely not now.

☼

Minho had barely settled down on the bench he’d found, tucked under one of the large camphor trees just off the main path, when the sound of approaching footsteps had his head coming up. This far away from the building and the nicely lit path, the lighting wasn’t the best, but it was still more than enough to recognize the man coming to a halt several polite feet in front of him.

He’d caught sight of him several times during the day. It had been kind of impossible not to. About the same height as Minho, he filled out his slate gray suit in a way that had drawn Minho’s gaze more than once, his dark hair styled nicely out of his face. And what a good face it was. Full lips, gentle eyes, strong eyebrows and a nose slightly bigger than society deemed attractive, he was such a startling mix of softness and sharp lines, Minho simply couldn’t help but stare. He’d been smiling every time Minho had seen him talk to people during the reception – bright and surprisingly genuine at all times – and with the rather unpleasant turn his date had taken, the sight of that had been a pleasant distraction.

He wasn’t smiling now. Instead his nice eyebrows were pulled together over his eyes, the look in them one of obvious concern. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he must have been there when things had gone to absolute shit.

“I feel like this a stupid thing to ask, all things considered,” the man spoke up hesitantly and Minho decided his voice was possibly even nicer than his smile – smooth and infinitely gentle. It made him think of the way he himself talked to his cats whenever he needed to coax them out from under the couch or convince them to let him put them in their carrier. The comparison was almost enough to make him smile. “I still feel like I should ask though. Are you okay?”

Even through the embarrassment he couldn’t stop himself from feeling, Minho had to admit the other man made quite the endearing picture. He was rubbing the back of his neck in an obvious nervous habit, but his earnest gaze never shifted away from Minho.

“I’ve been better, to be honest.”

“Right, of course. Sorry. Uhm, this is yours, isn’t it?”

Taken aback, Minho pulled his gaze away from that arresting face and tipped his head down to look at the man’s outstretched arm. He found himself staring right at his jacket. The jacket holding his keys and wallet. The jacket he now didn’t have to go back for anymore. The sensation of relief that flooded him at the sight was enough to make him feel just a tad light-headed. He reached for the piece of clothing with a hand that wasn’t entirely steady and had to resist the urge to hug it close to his chest. “Yes, thank you.”

“I saw that you weren’t wearing your jacket, when you ran- uhm, when you left. Thought you might need it.”

The man’s voice was still so infinitely gentle and Minho just found himself looking at him, not quite sure what to say.

Just like that, silence stretched out between them and Minho could tell the other man was trying very hard not to squirm in obvious discomfort. Yet he didn’t return back inside, the concern in his eyes as strong as it had been when he’d first found Minho sitting on this bench by himself.

“You don’t have to feel like you need to keep me company. I’m not heart-broken or anything.” His words had the man blinking several times and Minho quickly pushed on with his reassurance. “Jinyoung and I actually don’t know each other that well. It’s just that our offices are in the same building, so we sometimes run into each other during lunch, that’s all. I was honestly surprised when he asked me to be his date for this wedding. Guess I should have known something was up right then and there. But I like weddings. There’s entertainingly bad music, free food and people making fools out of themselves, that’s why I agreed. So I’m fine. Well- not _fine_ fine. I didn’t exactly plan on becoming part of the entertainment program tonight. But it is what it is. I’m just gonna go home, grab something very unhealthy to eat, cuddle with my cats and pretend this whole thing never happened.”

He was rambling, a horrible habit he thought he’d gotten over during high school, but the way the entirely too adorable man in front of him was looking at him, as if he was still waiting for Minho to burst into tears at any moment, made it kind of impossible not to. The feeling of grudging mortification still bubbling hot in his stomach certainly wasn’t helping.

“You got here with Jinyoung, didn’t you? Do you want me to give you a ride home?” There was nothing suggestive about his tone or expression, just genuine worry darkening those deep, brown eyes and Minho thought it was the sweetest thing a stranger had ever done for him. Making sure he was fine, bringing him his jacket and even offering him a ride home, when he could have just as easily stayed out of that whole disaster. And Minho would have actually taken him up on the offer, if he hadn’t been so desperate to get away from _anyone_ who had witnessed his complete humiliation.

“Thanks, I really appreciate the offer, but I think the walk and fresh air are going to do me some good. It’s not that far.”

And still the other man didn’t look fully convinced. _Endearing_. Once again it was that word that popped unbidden into Minho’s head.

“I swear I’m not going to throw myself into oncoming traffic or jump off a bridge.” The joke ended up a lot flatter than intended, when, instead of reassuring the other man and easing the obvious tension in his broad shoulders, his eyes actually flashed with alarm. As if he hadn’t even worried about that – until Minho had brought it up.

It had Minho scrambling to fix this train wreck of a conversation. “I really appreciate you worrying about me and making sure I’m alright. Going back in there for my jacket was _not_ something I was looking forward to. But I promise, I’ll be fine once I get over how embarrassing this whole evening was. That’s honestly the thing that bothers me the most. Yes, I’m also disappointed with the way this date turned out. Until now Jinyoung has been nothing but nice and charming to me, so I expected this to be a way more enjoyable experience, but I’ve been on bad dates before. I’ll get over it, you really don’t need to worry.”

And that finally seemed to do it, the man’s shoulders relaxing slightly as he gave Minho a short nod. “I’m really sorry this happened to you and I know it’s no excuse, but Jinyoung is really, _really_ in love with Yugyeom. He’s so gone for him, it’s ridiculous. He’s usually a great guy. So don’t be _too_ hard on him when you run into him the next time. But there’s no reason to be too gracious either, he should still suffer for being such an ass.”

There was a twinkle of mischief lighting up those eyes and even though Minho hadn’t expected to feel amusement after this clusterfuck of a night, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. He really was the sweetest guy and for just a moment Minho played with the thought of taking him up on the offer for a ride home after all. He really wouldn’t mind getting to know the other man better, but it had been a long and horrible day and he really just needed to be alone for a little while.

“Don’t worry, the word ‘gracious’ doesn’t really exist in my vocabulary, but I promise not to rough him up too badly.”

The smile he got in return to that was possibly the most adorable thing Minho had ever seen in his entire life. And despite everything that had gone down this evening, Minho somehow found himself wondering if there was a non-creepy way of asking the guy for his name, number and relationship status. He might feel like someone had danced the tango all over his dignity, but he still had a working brain and eyes.

That was when the other man took his wallet out of his pocket, fumbling it slightly, before he pulled out a card and handed it to Minho. “I really don’t want to come across as pushy or creepy, but here’s my number. Maybe you can just send me a quick text and let me know when you get home safely?”

(He didn’t know it yet, but that right there was the moment Minho fell just a tiny bit in love with the man.)

_Bang Chan._

Staring down at the business card in his hand, he decided he liked the name. He thought it suited the other man perfectly, as Minho raised his gaze from the printed words back up to that gentle, hopeful face.

Bang Chan with his kind eyes, deliciously broad shoulders and big, tender heart.

“Sure, I’ll text you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung gets an invitation to their wedding a few years later. He brings Yugyeom as his date.
> 
> Hope you had fun reading and please drop me a comment if you did!
> 
> Here's my very multi-fandom [twitter](https://twitter.com/TeatimeTaemint).


End file.
